DeadMetalhead
DeadMeatlhead (DMH for short) is a young, black gang-member of exceptional ability. DMH is twelve feet tall and is far superior than any Olympic athlete, both physically and mentally. DMH can jog at speeds over mach five and is able to reach the moon when sprinting. DMH can also jump upwards of ten miles vertically from a standstill. DMH wears only the finest clothes but always sags, even in his every day outfit, a Georgio Armani suit worth four million dollars. He has a huge afro and stores all of his stuff in it, including his platinum plated pair of Desert Eagles with unlimited ammo, a gold plated sawn off shotgun, also with unlimited ammo, his drug stash consisting of three tons of weed and a ton of coke, and all of his money, amounting to approximately fifteen quadrillion dollars. All the women love DMH as he is amazingly attractive, athlete, and loaded as well as possessing more charisma than Hitler, Barack Obama, and Bono combined. DMH is also wanted in all of the countries in the UN because of his sheer awesomeness and his accidental drive by shooting on the Hague when he was drunk, killing everyone inside. DMH's house is huge and is 800 miles wide and 1000 miles long, the same measurements as his penis and he has huge orgies in there of about 1000 women at a time, however, they all die as a result of attempting intercourse with DMH's amazing manhood. DMH is a crackshot too, able to shoot and explode a star by firing custom tooled tachyon bullets from his trusty Deagle. DMH also tried joining the Marine Corp but they wouldn't let him in as he applied at age one, however at age two he got his revenge by killing everyone in it. DMH's best friends are Chuck Norris, Vin Diesel, and Jack Baur, and they go around doing drive bys and holding up liquor stores all day long. DMH is also a professional pimp, smacking around his ho's all day long. Please note that this was not c&p'd from another website and the original name changed to DMH ;P 'Apperance' DMH has many different forms, the most common being a Mudkipz. In this form he can use surf and eat cookies. Some other forms include: Jesus Christ, Michael Jackson, Barney the Dinosaur and Pedro Johnson. Not many have seen these alternate forms and most that do are considered mentally challenged. 'Habitat' DMH's main habitat is the forums of Friendcodes.com. Although he spends many of his hours on the official FC chat where he seduces underage children and hacks their computer to retrieve an address for later 'use'. This had lead to the authorities questioning him numerous times. He also had AIDS - Awesome Intergalactic Dinosaur Sauce Links DMH's FC profile: http://www.friendcodes.com/forums/members/deadmetalhead.htm DMH's Fansite: http://www.dmh-forever.webs.com DMH's Shop: http://dmh-forever.webs.com/apps/cafepress_shop/ = Trivia: *DMH is bi-sexual *He was once touched by R1kk1 *R1kk1 is DMH *DMH touched himself *ollolololollololololollol *I like DMH *DMH was called Ma'am at gamestop. lol. *DMH can be mean at times